Funds are requested to support the training of six predoctoral students during their first two years of participation in the Duke University Program in Molecular Biophysics (MBP). The Program consists of 25 faculty from 10 departments, including Biochemistry, Biomedical Engineering, Cell Biology, Electrical and Computer Engineering, Mechanical Engineering and Materials Science, Neurobiology and Pharmacology. The MBP is designed to prepare students with a variety of undergraduate backgrounds to apply quantitative physical methods to the study of biological processes. The program plays a pivotal role in recruiting students with diverse backgrounds including physics, math, chemistry and biology to work in the consortium of Biological Sciences departments and programs at Duke. The primary goal of the program is to provide trainees with a stimulating interdisciplinary environment in which to learn the tools of modern structural biology and biophysics and to support their individual research efforts as they apply these tools to important biological problems. Through this training experience, students are prepared for a variety of research settings in academia and industry.